Video Princess Blues
by JAGfreak
Summary: As my friend, Lt.Emily would say "Title is self explanatory." REVIEW please
1. VPB chapter 1

Title: "Video Princess Blues"

Author: Ashlee aka "JAGfreak"

Rating: PG

Summary: As my friend Lt. Emily would say, "The title is self explanatory."

Archive: Just let me know.

A/N-- This is written after "Lifeline" but before "Adrift" (Renee and Mic are still there everyone sighs REVIEW please! 

(Mac's POV)

UGH...I can't believe Mic!!! How could he do such a thing??? He knew that if he'd of 

asked , I wouldn't have wanted to. So, he just didn't ask!!! 

But, here I am stuck with a saturday "lunch and shopping date" with the B**** director from H*** ! 

I am sitting on my couch drinking coffee, and anger again threatens to take 

control. I hit the 'play' button on the answering machine for the third time since I got 

home from work. Here's what it said:

"Hey Love! I hope you don't mind, but I invited Harm to play pool at 

Mcmurphy's on saturday. I also told Harm that you and Renee could have a bit of a get 

together. You guys can go shopping or whatever it is you girls do. I'll come by tomorrow 

Love. Bye."

BEEP!

I groan again and feel sorry for myself. Why in the world would Mic want to 

spend time with Harm anyhow??? Mic can't stand Harm! And putting Renee and I alone together for an all day outing is a recipe for disaster!!! 

"Oh God, Mac pleaded,..HELP!"

THE END

A/N---So, u wanna find out if Mac survives the encounter with the video princess or not??? Give me lots of reviews and you'll get the next chapter!!! I could be mean and take the ending to my grave!!!!! *evil laugh*


	2. VPB chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N- PG or PG-13ish

(Mac's POV)

BANG! 

I wince as I realize that I've knocked the alarm off my nightstand. The once beeping alarm clock is now silent. I turn over and pull the covers up tighter around me. I don't feel like jogging today. 

I went to bed one angry marine. I had tried to call Mic a number of times, but each time I got the answering machine. I wanted to know what possessed him to schedule things without consulting me first! 

Just the thought of putting on a smile, and hanging out with Malibu Barbie made me shudder.What would we talk about??? I had nothing in common with that woman.... Besides being in love with Harm...'Where did that come from?' I ask myself. I love Mic...I really do. Harm and I are best friends, nothing less....nothing more. 

I let out a sigh , as I push the covers away and get out of bed. It's time to to get ready for work.

JAG HQ

(Mac's POV)

I get off the elevator and head straight through the bullpen to my office. Harm meets me at my office door, and immediately a smile plays on my lips. He has that affect on me. '' What is it with my thoughts these days???' I scold.

"Hey Mac." He says sporting his flyboy grin. 

"Hey Harm." I say, returning the smile.

"Renee's excited about spending time with you this saturday." Harm says, and I can't tell whether he's joking or not.

"Oh, I bet." I reply, without thinking, and then try to surpress a giggle. Excited my a** ! It was no secret to me that Renee was counting down the days until my wedding day. I mean, come on....if looks could kill I'd be dead already!

Harm clears his throught and playfully asks:"Why is that so hard to believe, Mac?" oh crap. He's noticed my sarcasm. I desperately try to think of an answer that won't involve him...'think Marine, THINK' ..............

"Cmdr. Rabb, you have a phone call." Tiner says, interrupting.

Harm starts in the direction of his office to take the phone call, I watch his retreating figure and sigh. Thank God Tiner interrupted me before I made a fool of myself.I think gratefully. My thoughts flash back to a time just a week ago.......My engagement party, when I wasn't so grateful for Tiner's interference.

That night

Mac's apartment

(Mac's POV)

Mic just left, and I'm lying here in bed. He claims he wants to get to know Harm a little better, since he is my best friend. I find it hard to believe him. He's never been anything but jealous of Harm.

Mic thought since he and Harm would be getting together, Renee and I might as well too. He knows I'd rather go to work on saturday than submit myself to that kind of torture!! (am I being too harsh here?)I let out an exasperated sigh. Sometimes, he can be so clueless. 

Anyway, tomorrow's the day. I take a deep breath. In all my marine training.........nothing, NOTHING had prepared me for the likes of Renee Peterson.


	3. VPB chapter 3

"Video Princess Blues" 

chapter 3

Crap! It's morning already??? I groaned and pulled the pillow over my head............Just a few more minutes..............

3 hours later

Ring...RING! 

I sat up and grabbed the phone. "Lt.Col. Mackenzie"

"Mac?..... I shuddered involuntarily....*gulp* it was Renee. ...I've been waiting at the mall for 15 minutes now, are you on your way?"

Oh GOD! I searched my internal clock to find it was 12:16! I had overslept........

"Yeah, sorry Renee ....I'm running a little late, but I'll be there in a few." I told her in a rush.

After hanging up, I rushed to the closet. I grabbed some denim Jeans ,a low-cut red t-shirt, brown strappy sandals, and made the change quickly. This wasn't like me....I was NEVER late.

12:43

THE MALL

(Mac's POV)

I got out of my corvette, self-consciously straightened my clothes, and headed for the Mall entrance........this was going to be one long day.

It didn't take me long to spot the blonde standing inside the Mall doors. I plastered a smile on my face, and said a silent prayer as I approached her. 

"Mac!" she said enthusiastically, as if we were long lost friends. *gag me*

"Renee." I replied, nodding at her. 'suck it up, marine' I reminded myself.

"28 minutes late... according to what Harm tells me of your incredible sense of timing, that's not like you. I was worried." she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

ugh....Just two minutes with this Woman and she was already trying my patience??? I let my cattiness get the best of me as I replied cooly:

"Actually....it's 27 minutes.Renee." I said , though still smiling. She didn't seem to appreciate the comment. ......Is it too late to back out now???????

THE END

A/N--I NEED REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! : )


	4. VPB chapter 4

"Video Princess Blues"

Chapter 4

A/N: Please review and give me more ideas on where to take this storyline....I"D LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU!

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG .....and never will. *tear* DPB, CBS, and Paramount are the extremely lucky ones.

ON TO THE STORY!

Mac is at the mall with "Barbie", meanwhile Harm and Mic are enveloped in a competitive game of pool.

Mcmurphy's 

(Harm's Pov)

"Good one, Mate." Mic says good naturedly, with that goofy grin of his.

"Thank you." I say rather cockily. I'm taking a little to much pleasure in the fact I'm kicking this Aussie's six to the curb.

I take another sip of my beer as Brumby takes the next shot, and I marvel on how smoothly things have gone so far. No incedents, no uncomfortable topics, *such as my feelings for Mac* heck, NOT even his accent has gotten annoying yet!!!!!!!

Don't get me wrong,....I mean Mic has the biggest undeserved ego of anyone I've ever met! Everytime I see the guy I'm reminded of my mistake...my mistake in Sidney.......that threw the woman I loved right into his arms. His arrogance....well don't get me started...and sometimes, he treats Mac in ways that make me wanna kill him on the spot.....But so far I'd been able to put those feelings aside. To the untrained eye .....we were just a couple of guys enjoying a game of pool. 

'yep...so far, so good.' I say , trying to convince myself that everything was gonna go great.....I had nothing to worry about. I glance down at my watch, do a doubletake, and try not to groan......It's only been 11 minutes and 43 seconds............

THE END

A/N--If I get alot of reviews, then I'll keep going back and forth from both the Mall and Mcmurphy's ........If I don't get reviews : (......then my lips are sealed *evil laugh******** 

Sorry it's soo short...I pushed my curfew by about an hour and heard my Dad downstairs*he was supposed to be sleeping*...lol. (thanks for understanding!)


	5. VPB chapter 5

Video Princess Blues"

A/N: Thanks for all the good reviews and ideas!!!!!! PLEASE CONTINUE WITH THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thanks : )

The Mall

(Mac's POV)

After my comment, Renee just looks at me with a slightly annoyed expression. I feel I need to break the ice, I have just succeded in putting up.

"Let's go shopping!" I said, putting on what I hope was a convincing smile.

And with that, she smiled and we began to walk in the direction of the shops.

"Where to?" I asked, not wanting to pick. (Besides, I don't think the national geographic store would be on her fav's list.)

She smiled from ear to ear and exclaimed. "Saks!"

"Saks it is then." I managed, trying not to roll my eyes.......only she would pick the most expensive store in the place!

Renee acted like a child in a candy store, grabbing everything she wanted without even checking the price. 

"Mac, she said excitedly. I've found the perfect dress for you!"

'oh great,' I thought wearily.... Now she's shopping for me.'

She was holding up a bright lime green dress that could direct traffic at night. I tried to stiffle a giggle....and nicely said. "really not my style, Renee."

She just kindof snickers, and puts it back. 

I continue to look a few more minutes, and I hear Renee calling me again. I head over in her direction, and try not to groan audibly.

When I reach her, she's fingering a pretty red dress. 

"This looks similiar to what you wore to the Surface Warfare Ball a few months ago."I hear Renee say.

I look at the dress and agree with her, (*for once*) I smile at the fact that I probably got mine for atleast half the price.Renee interupts my thoughts.....

"You think if I got it, Harm would stare at me the same way he was staring at you?" 

My jaw drops. An unwanted smile comes to my lips before I realized it, then ever aware of Renee's eyes on me ......I frown.

But, the look on Renee's face lets me know she had already seen it................................................................

THE END

A/N: MORE REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. VPB chapter 6

"Video Princess Blues'

Chapter 6

Mcmurphy's 

(Harm's POV)

"Good one, Mate." mic said smiling *with his annoying aussie accent* as he returned our pool sticks to the rack.

I grinned ( A/N:not a flyboy grin, mind you) and nodded in agreeance. I had beaten him quickly, and we now were left in an awkward moment of silence. Bugme...err...excuse me, Brumby motions to the bar, and I happily oblige.

After we are seated and receive our drinks from the beartender, Mic speaks:

" Harm, I know we've had our differences in the past....But I'd like to think that we are friends." He says before taking a sip of his drink.

'Friends???' I asked myself, trying not to let out a sarcastic laugh. Mic had disliked me from the start, and I strongly felt the same way about him. Looking back, I realize I disliked him for one simple reason...........he had Mac.

The fact that he had achieved in just a few short weeks, what I couldn't in years angered me to the point of jealousy. But still, for his 

benefit I nodded reassuringly at his comment. 

I wasn't sure where Bugme was going with this when he spoke again:

" Sarah (*I cringe* I hate it when he calls her Sarah) is rather fond of you, and considers you her very best friend.

" I consider her the same." I said slowly, not trusting myself on this topic.

"Have you ever been anything more?" mic asks forcefully, looking me right in the eye.

I freeze as I try to find a way to answer honestly......'Had we?'.....'Were we?'........

THE END

A/N: Wanna find out what happens next?????? .....REVIEW! : )


	7. VPB chapter 7

"Video Princess Blues"

Chapter 7

A/N: First off, I'd like to apologize for how short this chapter is. The rest will be longer I promise. Please don't kill me. lol. 

Second, please REVIEW!

ON TO THE STORY!

The Mall

(Mac's POV)

I watch as Renee smirks and puts the dress back on the rack. I remind myself to let out the breath I have been holding. No doubt, she had seen my smile and was now drawing her own conclusions from it.

True, I was pleased by the fact that Harm found me attractive........but , then again, who wouldn't be??? I forget my surroundings and smile again as I think of my partner with his flyboy grin........in dress whi----

"Earth to Mac." Renee says, obviously perturbed.

I realize I have been zoning wiht another smile on my face. 'crap!' I thought to myself. 'Only God knows what she must be thinking!'...........

"uh....sorry Renee,"...I tried..... "I was distracted." 

She folds her arms across her chest and says: And, why is that exactly?

'WHAT IS THIS?' I ask myself. I didn't owe her an explanation! It's none of her dang business!!! I was kicking into marine mode and fast, I had to say something before this conversation got out of hand. This mall adventure with "Barbie" was turning out to be more than I bargained for.

"Renee..............

THE END

A/n: wanna find out what Mac tells Renee???? REVIEW--and you will! : )


	8. VPB chapter 8

"Video Princess Blues"

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Homework has been at an all-time high lately, and so I haven't had much time to devote to putting up a new chapter.

As always, you know what I want!......What is that? you ask MORE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!.....and DJE on my doorstep...but let's shoot for reasonable here. : ) 

.ON TO THE STORY!

Mcmurphy's

(Harm's POV)

I wish I could answer him a yes, just to see the look on his face. (Not to mention what it would do for my ego!) But, we never had ...not really. (which was my own fault, I'm sure.) I wish I could say we had 

been.....we were............ But, I can't. 

Bugme has no businness asking! I'm sure that if Mac knew he was asking he'd be subject to the wrath of a marine! I resist the urge to chuckle.....I loved seeing her in P'd off marine mode. (when the hostility wasn't directed at me, OF COURSE!)

I come out of my thoughts to see Bugme, still waiting on my reply. I decided to go with an evasive answer.

"Ah, come on Mic....you know that would be against Regs." 

I look at Brumby out of the corner of my eye, before taking another sip of beer. 'Had It been enough for him?'

"You didn't answer my question, Rabb." Bugme says, and I take note of the irritation in his voice. (can you imagine? ME irritating Bugme *go figure!*)

'For Mac's sake, stay calm.... 'For Mac's sake..STAY CALM.' I repeated over and over to myself. But, what the heck? I HAD TO SET HIM STRAIGHT.

"Maybe that's because I didn't think I needed to.......I don't owe you anything Brumby." I hear myself say through clenched teeth.

I watch as Bugme's face turns red with anger.

"You sure as h*** do!.......Brumby spit out.....We're getting married in just a few days!"

I stand up and get my wallet out to pay for my drinks. *I've had enough*

I try to calm my voice as I say:

"Then you and I shouldn't be having this conversation Brumby."..........

" I think we should! ...Everytime I catch you looking at her, you seem to bloody forget who's ring she wears!"

I remembered the night of the engagement party,.....the kiss that I never wanted to end..... I sputtered out in a rush. "YOU WANT THE TRUTH BRUMBY???...I love Mac, I love everything about her. I love the way she smiles, her confidence...her vulnerability, her courage, her friendship, her loyalty,...... I love the way she laughs, I love the way she can light up a room 

just by entering it, Heck.... I even love her Beltway burgers and insanely strong coffee." I calm myself and say........... "You don't deserve her , Brumby.....and neither do I. But, she loves you....you make her happy.....and I wish you both the best."

I tossed my money on the counter and was putting my jacket on when Brumby muttered:

"Just stay away from her , Rabb." 

I shot back. "OK. ...But, I can't garauntee she'll stay away from me!"

"What the heck is that supposed to mean!?!" Mic shouted angrily.

I shouted back even louder, earning us the attention of everyone in the entire place: 

"It MEANS Rabb, that we're best friends...and will continue to be!"....NOT YOU OR.......OR ANY RING FOR THAT MATTER CAN STAND IN THE WAY OF THAT!"

And with that, I turned and walked out. Things were clearer than they'd ever been.

THE END

A/N: *Holds breath* what do ya think????? PLEASE REVIEW if you want more! : ) SEMPER FI!


	9. VPB chapter 9

****

Title: Video Princess Blues

Author: Ashlee

Chapter 9

Blah...I don't own them...blahblahblah!

A/N: sorry for the wait, homework and writer's block kept me busy. *please review* I really appreciate your guys praise AND criticism. : ) 

excerpt from chapter 7:

WHAT IS THIS? I ask myself. I didn't owe her and explanation! It was none of her dang business!!! I was kicking into marine mode and fast; I needed to say something before this got out of hand. This Mall Adventure with "Barbie" was turning out to be more than I bargained for.

"Renee........."

A/N: Without much further ado...I give you chapter 9!

"Renee, is there a problem here?" I said, wanting to get it out in the open once and for all.

" I don't know MMMMac...should there be?" Renee says cooly(sp?) drawing out the M for emphasis.

At this point, I'm ready to deck her. I get a mental picture of me letting her have it and smile despite my agitated state. 

I snap out of it and realize Renee is still waiting on a reply. Darn, and I was hoping she had gone away!

"Renee, come on...I mean can't we just get along for one day!?!"

I say..... my attempts to keep my cool in vain. 

"HA!" Renee laughs.

I continued in a rush, using my hands expressively:

"I'm getting married in a couple of days, Renee! You have nothing to worry about!!!!! I am no threat to you! Harm is all yours!!! True....I care about Harm!!! You caught me! I've loved him for as long as I can remember...But , He's Yours Renee...YOURS!" 

"So, stop giving me that...that.. crap..... and don't pretend to like me either....sudlety doesn't work for you! We both know that you can't wait for the day when you can sit back, relaxe, and know that I'm now the least of your concerns!"

I am ranting..but don't care! I've snapped, totally and completely snapped! 

"HOW DARE YOU!?!" Renee practically screamed at me with clenched fists. "How dare you treat me like this! You're right......I am worried about you getting in the way of my happinness..BUT I HAVE EVERY RIGHT......I've seen the way you look at him..the way you act around him!!! I mean...COME ON MAC...Do I have to hang a sign around his neck that says "TAKEN" !!!

My mouth drops open and I make no attempt to shut it.

.......You with your flirting ...You practically throw yourself at him every chance you get! Quite the skank, You want simply what you can't have MAC!"

That's it. She's pushed me too far!!! 

"Wo--oh-oh! You have gone too far this time Renee!"

I hit her square in the face and say:That just goes to show you..Marines always have the last word! And, for the record, I'm not a skank! 

I then turned on my heel, and strolled out of the store with a clear conscience. She had asked for it after all!

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!! : )


	10. VPB chapter 10

Video Princess Blues

Author: JAGfreak

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or its characters ....*everyone gasps* It's true! *tear* I couldn't afford IT or THEM! I'm only borrowing them for the use of this fanfic and will return them upon finishing! (well...maybe not DJE : ) 

A/N: I planned on having this chapter in sooner, but I got the flu and that put me slightly behind schedule. Thanks for patiently waiting!

A/N: This was done in both Mic's POV and Renee's POV--I did the best I could---But it was a scary place to be!!!!! 

Chapter 10

(One hour after the "incident" with Renee)

Mac's apartment

(Mic's POV)

"Hey Mac, I say to her from the couch as she enters the apartment.

"Hey,..How was your day with Harm?" she asks. 

Great! What do I say? ' it didn't go TOO well....and oh yeah , the reason was he told me he was in love with you?!?' Maybe I shouldn't even tell her. I mean....what good could possibly come out of it? more importantly, what if she loves him? could I really stand in the way of her happiness??? Would I have to let her go???? D*** Rabb! D*** him for doing this to me! 

"It was .....eventful." I finally tell her.

"uh-oh...and just what do you mean by eventful?" She says with a smile as she sits down beside me on the couch.

"Well, we got into a little bit of a fight Love......you know how stubborn and arrogant Rabb can be." I say, smiling.

"A fight?...about what exactly?" She says , while laughing at my comment.

I take her hand and play with her fingers before looking her in the eye: 

"You......" I say seriously.

"WHAT???...... WHY???" Mac says, withdrawing her hand...clearly upset: 

"Is it too much to ask that the two most important men in my life could get along for atleast a couple of hours????? What did you do???" she demands in a rush.

"What did **I **do??? He's the one in love with my fiancee!!!!!!"

I watch her for her response to my outbust; Her jaw is dropped and she's definitely shocked at my words. I can't decipher her emotions; It's been atleast a minute, but it seems like hours, and she still doesn't utter a word.... I look at her to find these features play across her face: shock, and finally........... understanding.... a small tear makes its way down her cheek. She brushes it away almost as soon as it appears with her hand, but I've seen enough already.

"He..he's in love with me?......." she whispers, staring down at the couch ....not wanting to meet my gaze.

I watch her intently, and she is trying, in vain, to hide the tears that are now rapidly falling. 

I don't know what to do.....But, I suddenly feel a rage of anger. 

ALL RABB HAS TO DO IS TELL HER WHAT SHE WANTS TO HEAR AND SHE CONSIDERS TURNING HER WHOLE LIFE AROUND?!?!?!?!? I inwardly shout and begin to rant inside my head: 

Was I just a fill in ????

Bloody H**L You're my fiancee for God's sake Sarah!!!

HE had his chance!!!!

I calm my thoughts and evenly ask her: "Do you love him, Sarah?"

There is a pause and finally she lifts her eyes to meet my gaze:

" I....I don't know." she says, still whispering.

What does she mean she doesn't know??? IT's simple.....either you love him or you don't!!!!!!

"well, I suggest you find out soon....the wedding is in DAYS!...until, then I'm going back to my place."

She just nods,...... rather incoherrently I might add.

I grab my coat and let myself out of the apartment......and possibly her life.

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

same time

I walk into the apartment and announce my return, while cupping my eye with my hand.

" Harm , I'm Home!"

He comes walking towards me to greet me...and suddenly he freezes. He sees it. He sees what that B**** did to my eye!

"Renee...what happened to you???" he asks while coming closer to examine the damage.

"I was punched , Harm...what does it look like?!?' 

"Oww... he says as he realizes that my eye is swollen shut and turning just about every color of the rainbow..... "Let's get some ice for that." 

He leads me to the freezer, gets me an ice pack, and eases me into a chair.

"What happened Renee????" He asked again.

"Well....Let's just say things with Mac didn't go EXACTLY as planned!"

He looks at me , eyes wide: "Mac did this to you?!?!?!" 

"YEP!" I say, while holding the ice pack to my face.

"Why would she do a thing like that???"......RENEE...he said in a warning voice: "what did you do?"

"ME????? I'm the one with the black eye Harm!!!!!.......why don't you go ask MMMMMMMac??? I shout at him.

"Better yet, I'M gonna go! I see where your true loyalties lie!!!"

Hmph...Goodbye Harmon! I say as I storm out, slamming the door behind me.

I start walking toward the apartment building steps, when I hear Harm break into laughter from behind the door.

THE END

A/N: Please give me reviews if you want more, IF I get atleast 10 reviews....I'll submit the next chapter within the week. : )


	11. VPB chapter 11

****

Video Princess Blues

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing...NOTHING!!!!!!!! *starts sobbing*.. : )

2 hours later

Just outside Harm's apartment

(Mac's POV)

I can't do this. I thought I could......but I can't. 

I can't just pretend like none of this happened. I had to come over here and see him......I can't really explain it. It's just that .....finding out that he loves me...........it changes everything. 

But, won't he be kindof suspicious at the fact that I have no reason for being here? ' Tell him you're here to apologize for what you did to Renee." my inner voice seemed to say. "BUT, I'm NOT sorry for that!" I argue back with....Myself??? ....I really have lost it.

What was I thinking......punching Renee? I'll be lucky if Harm even speaks to me right now. ON the other hand, it was very......satisfying. In fact, If I had the chance ....I'd do it all over again!

Does that make me a bad person???

*sigh* Who am I kidding??? I am not ready to face him. I'm not ready to be close to him ...yet know I must stay so far away. I'm not ready to stare into his eyes, and not allow myself to stare too long. I'm not ready to see that smile of his, and not be permitted to go weak in the knees............all because of that little ring on my hand. I resist the urge to take it off and throw it down before knocking.... *sigh* 

I see my hand reach up to the door, but I don't remember ever telling it to do so. Before I know it, I'm knocking. *Breathe Marine, BREATHE*................

A/N: What did you think? please let me know. (hint hint: Review!)

Give me 12 Reviews and I'll give you chapter 12 really soon! *bribing is soo fun* LOL. : ) see ya JAG fans, SEMPER FI!


	12. VPB chapter 12

- ' u *

Video Princess Blues

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own JAG or it's characters, *tear * I just borrow them and pretend like I do.

Harm's Apartment

(Harm's POV)

Mac hit Renee??? I can't help but laugh at the visuals that brings me. Renee is ticked…..I wonder what happened between them. I wonder if Mac's ok….I mean Renee must have said something awful offensive to throw Mac over the deep end like that. 'Your girlfriend has her eye swollen shut , and you're more worried about Mac?' My subconscious seems to ask. "Yes." I admit to the empty apartment.

Maybe, I should go check on her. …Mac, I mean….No, I can't do that . What if Mic has told her what I said? Talk about awkward moment number 10 billion and counting! When she found out (if she had) I bet she got a good laugh out of it. I had no right to turn around and love her when she had finally moved on and was engaged to Mic. But, I can't help loving her…….she's my everything: The first thing I think about when I wake up, and the last thing I think about before going to bed at night. Yep…..You've got it pretty bad Flyboy.

I hope our friendship hasn't been ruined. 'God…I whispered..why do I have to love you so much Sarah?'

I walked over to the couch and stretched out across it. And before long, I was asleep.

Same time

Harm's Apartment 

(Mac's POV)

I just knocked…I can't believe I just knocked. 'Turn and run Marine….turn and run.' But, no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't move. I had to see him….if only to make sure everything was okay between us. 'You can do this Marine, you can do this…..Just do what you have been doing for the past 6 years….pretend that You don't love him…..you should be a pro at it by now.'

He's either not here, or just soo mad at me he's not answering his door. Either way, I should leave.

Same Time 

Harm's Apartment

(Harm's POV)

I woke up to the sound of a light tapping on my door. I sleepily staggered to the door to glance through the peep hole. It was Mac's retreating figure ….she was leaving.

I opened the door quickly. "Mac." She turned and looked at me from a few feet away…………. "Harm." I searched her eyes, and there was no doubt about it…She knew. 

Somehow, I found my voice. "Don't go..I was asleep and didn't hear the knocking…come on in." 

She nodded uncertainly. "okay."

She knew….she knew. God, help me not to blow this.

Harm's apartment

Same time 

(Mac's POV)

'Way to act normal, Marine.' I scolded myself. When he looked at me, he knew that I knew. Stop being so transparent…suck it up marine. 

He opens the door further and motions me in. In a few steps I'm to the door and brushing past him to get inside. 'oh God.' I say to myself as I simply brush his arm, and feel butterflies all over inside. 

I go in , walk to the couch, and have a seat with Harm in toe. 

We were both seated on opposite ends of the couch facing eachother. Harm had his right elbow on the back of the couch and was holding his head in his hand, while my hands were clasped tightly together in my lap.

The slilence was going to get uncomfortable if nobody said anything.

So I spoke first: "Harm….I'd like to apologize to you for hitting Renee, I shouldn't have let her get to me like that ."

Harm surprised me by chuckling…."You are sorry?" he said with one eyebrow raised.

I smiled widely. "No, ….but it sounded good anyway." I paused: "So…..You're not mad at me?" 

He smiles his flyboy grin and says: "No..but I should be…..Renee's eyes swollen shut you know."

"owww." I winced. "I should apologize to her."

"That depends." Harm said smiling.

"On what?" I laughed, surprised by how he was acting.

"Well….he answered. What did she say to upset you?"

uh-oh…I don't think I want to tell him that.

A/N: Hope you liked it…I tried to make this chapter a little longer. Semper Fi! Review please! 


	13. VPB chapter 13

****

Video Princess Blues

Chapter 13

A/N: Hey, I'm sorry I took so long to update. I have no excuse but laziness..LOL.

Chapter 13

Harm's Apartment

(Mac's POV)

"Ya know....maybe you should be asking Renee that question." I said staring him straight in the eye for the first time since entering his apartment. "Where is she anyway?...I figured she'd be here showing you her battle scars." I said, barely holding back a smile.

"I dunno." he said , returning my stare.

"oh, I see." I chuckled,finally allowing myself to relaxe. maybe things were still the same between us. 'Is that what I REALLY wanted?'

"What's so funny?" he says playfully, showing off his flyboy grin.

"Well.....She is your girlfriend Harm." I said , still smiling.

" I could be asking you the same question, Mac." he says smiling .

" Excuse me?" I say, arching my eyebrows.

"Where's Bugme...umm..Brumby?" He says quickly, trying to mask the slip of Mic's nickname. 

"We'll talk about that "Bugme" comment later, but the answer to your question is , I really don't know at the moment.The last I saw him was 43 minutes and 37 seconds ago." I said smartly, smiling fully.

Harm chuckles to himself. "Are you ever going to tell me how you do that?"

I smile flirtatiously. "Maybe."

"Mac?" he says, all of a sudden serious again. 

'Oh great!' I tell myself....I can't talk serious with him right now....not now that things are so different.......not now that I know he loves me in the way I've always hoped he did.

"Harm?" I say meeting his gaze.

"You never answered my question......What did Renee say to you that made you so upset?" he asks , still staring at me with intensity in his gaze.

"Harm....I just really don't want to talk about it, ok?" I said gently.

"No...it's not ok." he said matter-of-factly, "If she said anything to hurt you in any way.." he trails off, and his eyes show concern.

"I'm okay, Harm....It was nothing a Marine couldn't handle....stop worrying." I said smiling, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, I know a Marine can handle just about anything", He slightly smiles...... "but, I'm not talking to a Marine right now....I'm talking to my best friend Sarah Mackenzie."

He called me Sarah! I can't do this, I have to go! My emotions are spiraling out of control. I love him! NO...you don't understand ....I'm IN LOVE with him!!! I am completely and madly in love with Harmon Rabb, Jr..........HOw could I not have known this before?????

"Mac?"He says interupting my thoughts. "Please just tell me."

I don't know why, but for some reason I decide to tell him.

"OKay Harm, she voiced some concerns about me and you." I said, looking down at the couch with a serious tone.

"Uhuh...." Harm said , raising his eyebrows...obviously wanting to hear more.

"And Well, she asked if it was necessary to hang a "TAKEN" sign around your neck!" I said, with a mischevious glint in my eyes.

"She didn't!" He said , open-mouthed.

"She did...oh and she also told me to stay away from you, and that I was a skank,... by definition that I wanted things that I could never have." I said shrugging at my last sentence.

I looked up at Harm and was surprised to hear three little words:

A/N: WHAT WILL HE SAY????? find out in the next chapter. I'd love to get a review from you!


	14. VPB chapter 14

Video Princess Blues

Chapter 14

A/N: Hey guys, I just got done writing chapter 13 a few ago.....but I had time...so I'm writing another chapter right away...LOL.

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine--Sue me if you want to, But I'm warning you....You won't get much!!!

From chapter 13:Mac's POV

"and oh yeah, she told me I was a skank, by definition that I wanted things that I just couldn't have."

I was then surprised to hear these three little words:.......

Chapter 14

Harm's Apartment

(Mac's POV)

"She deserved it." (A/N: HAHA , I had u going there ..didn't I?lol) Harm says meeting my gaze before continuing: "...........Mac,I have something to tell you about what happened w/ Brumby today."

"Harm....I...uhh..I really should go." I barely get out. I know what he is gonna want to tell me. I'm not ready for it......he probably doesn't even mean it in that way. He probably means ...love as in "friend love" and Mic took it the wrong way. I don't want to get hurt.....I know if we go any further in this conversation I will lose all my control.......and I couldn't take rejection right now......He doesn't care for me that way, not in the way I want him to....

"Why, Mac...you practically just got here, u ok?" He asks lookng concerned.

"uhhh..yeah, I'm great Harm....just ..uhh...I better get going."I stammer YET AGAIN....Pull Yourself together Marine! I scold, and start to get up to head for the door.

But, Harm grabs hold of my arm and gently pulls me back down on the couch. "Whhooa...hold up Mac..You're not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on."

I relectulantyl let him ease me back on to the couch. "There is nothing going on Harm." I said , forcing myself to smile.

"Yes, there is Mac....." He says, and I feel his eyes on me.

"Harm.." I say trying to again convince him that I'm fine.

"OKay...prove that there's nothing wrong, b/c you haven't even been able to look me in the eye for more than a few seconds since u got here!"He says seriously.

OK, Marine. You can do this...just make eye contact with him for a few, and then you can leave. Suck it up Marine! I told my self.

I turn to him and start to look into his beatiful blue eyes, and an unwanted tears begin to well up in my eyes. He continues to intensely stare at me, as he reaches up a hand to caress my cheek.

This is too much. Da** that Harmon Rabb! Does he know what he does to me??? Does he know how much I want him to take me in his arms??? 

Longing to feel him, I reach my hand up to my cheek and cover his hand with my own. I close my eyes and let a tear fall before bringing his palm to my lips and slowly kiss it.

"Harm?" I practically whispered, as I placed our hands back on my cheek with my eyes still shut.

"Yeah?" Harm aslo whispers....caught up in the tension of the moment.

"Tell me about what happened with Brumby." I was ready....It was now or never. Nothing else mattered......but Him. 

"I told him.........I told him I loved you , Ma..Sarah." he whispers , and then scoots closer to me on the couch.

"ohhh...I exhale slowly and open my eyes to look at him.

"No ,..You don't understand Sarah.......I am IN-LOVE with you." he says , putting a piece of hair behind my ear. ........" I realize that I have no right to love you, and telling you this a few days before your wedding isn't the best time.... but, I couldn't let you walk down that isle not knowing how I truly feel..............

"And how do you feel, Harm?..I said sighing and staring at him with longing in my eyes.....

THE END

A/N: Can Harm convince Mac that marrying Brumby won't make her happy??? And, what will he say to make her realize he's always loved her and always desired to be with her....EVEN at Sydney??? But, most importantly....what will happen next??? Will there be a wedding next week, or will Harm wake up and realize by any means necessary he must win back his Jarhead???

Thanks, and Please review if u like!


	15. VPB chapter 15

****

Video Princess Blues

Chapter 15

A:N/ Well, here's another chapter. PLease enjoy and let me know of any ideas you have for a future chapter or chapters. 

Disclaimer: (*crosses Fingers*)I am only borrowing these characters and will put them right back where I found them upon finishing.

From Chapter 14Mac's POV

.........."I couldn't let you walk down that isle, not knowing how I truly feel..."

"How do you feel, Harm?" I sigh with and gaze longingly at him........

CHAPTER 15

Harm's Apartment

(Mac's POV)

"Ma..Sarah,....There are sooo many things I need to tell you.....Let me start off by saying that Sydney was the biggest mistake of my life."

I stiffened at the mention of that fateful night...the night where he had rejected me..........and told me he was not interested in a physical relationship with me......that he couldn't let go...

Harm sees my reaction, and reaches for my hand. I withdraw it quickly, as if his touch had hurt me.

"Mac?....." Harm says trying to get me to look at him, but my eyes are too busy trying to focus on a spot in the carpet. "Sarah......Please...Maybe you didn't understand me that night."

"What was there to misunderstand, Harm?" I said sharply, still focused on the carpet.

"Everything..........I....Harm stammered for the right words... " I wasn't rejecting you Mac."

"oh, really?...Then , what were you doing Harm???" I say, on the verge of tears at this delicate subject that had brought me so much pain.

" I ....I ..there was too much at risk ..." He said sadly.

"A risk that obviously ONE of us was willing to take." I said venomously, not giving him any slack.

"Sarah...I'm sorry.....I guess..I....I just wanted more than one night with you......."He said, his voice full of emotion.

With his words, tears began to flow freely down my face..

Harm brushed them away gently with his thumb, like he had so many times before. "Don't cry Sarah....Please don't cry.....I never knew my decision that night caused you soo much pain. You have to understand why....

..I thought I loved you more than you loved me. When you presented the oppurtunity to me on the ferry, my first instinct was to take off and run with you to the nearest private spot. But, then....I thought of our friendship getting screwed up, and then I thought of how maybe all you wanted me for was one night. And, I wanted so ...so much more.....Sarah, don't you see?....that's what I was trying to tell you that night......I wanted eternity........"

The reality of his words and what he had been trying to convey .....hit me like a ton of bricks and sobs began to rack my body. 

Harm put his arms around me, and brought my head to his chest. He let me pour all the pain, and anger and dissapointment out that had been bottled from that night through my tears.

When my sobs had reduced to sniffles, I withdrew myself from his arms.

I wiped my eyes , and regained my composure before asking.....

"Why did you let me run to Brumby....If you truy loved me....why not let me know ?" I said in a whisper.

"Sarah...."Harm said Pausing. " It was BECAUSE I truly loved you that I let you run to Brumby........I thought you were in love with him, and I wanted you to be happy.....EVEN IF , your happiness meant me being content to just be your best friend."

I digested his words a moment before replying. "OK..then why didn't you ATLEAST tell me how you truly felt before now???" I said pointedly.

Harm met my gaze and grabbed my left hand, holding it up for me to see.......my ring, the ring I had accepted from Brumby. My jaw dropped as I realized all of this : the dissapointment, the anger, the tears, the engagement.......had all come from a misunderstanding.

I got up quickly, grabbing my purse and jacket before heading for the door.

There was only one good reason for this: I was scared.....My wedding was in days...how dare he spring this on me now! I loved Brumby, Brumby offered what I'd always wanted...a family.

" I have to run , Harm.....see you tomorrow." I said as I rushed to the door.

"Mac! Don't go, I'm not finished!" Harm yelled for me, as I ignored him and shut the door behind me.

THE END for now.lol.

A/N: What will happen next? Will Harm find a way to get through to Mac? Or will she become Mrs. Brumby? *shudders at the thought*........IS IT TOO LATE???????

PLease Review!


	16. VPB chapter 16

Video Princess Blues 

Chapter 16

P/P

Disclaimer: They are mine! They're all mine!!!!! *In case you haven't noticed.....*whispers*...I'm a habitual liar....JK. They're DPB's of course....JUST ask him..He'll tell ya!

A/N: WOW! IT's been sixteen chapters already.....and it's still not over!!! LOL....BUT , I am running out of creative ideas with this...so please, please,please help me out by giving me any ideas that you might have. Thanks for sticking with me through this fic and reviewing along the way!!!

Chapter 16

(Harm's POV)

Harm's Apartment

Should I go after her??? Will she listen to me??? I don't know the answer to either...but I still take off running after her.

Mac!!!!! I holler as I reach the bottom of the steps and run outside to see her getting into her car.

Mac, Listen to me!!!!!!!! I plead as I run towards her car, which is speeding out of my parking lot.

Da** It! I say, mentally kicking myself. NOW I'VE RUINED OUR FRIENDSHIP! HOW stupid are you RABB???? Telling a happily engaged woman that you are in love with her THREE days before her wedding?!? 

I've really screwed things up! Why won't she listen to me??? I'm so in love with her I almost let her go without telling her that I loved her!!!!!!!!! ANYTHING to make her happy! I tried to tell her before....I just couldn't find the words!!! /P

POH....and at her engagement party....I screwed up yet AGAIN by saying what I "wanted most" was to never lose her. " WHAT I WANTED MOST WAS YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! I hollered out to the empty parking lot and then I did something I hadn't done in quite awhile.....I cried. /P

PIf she was too mad to ever speak to me again,...I hadn't only lost the girl of my dreams...I'd lost my best friend./P

PI had to get her to speak to me. I had to make her listen./P

On the road

Same Time

(Mac's POV)

'Gosh, Mac....How did you get soo screwed up?' I asked myself...knowing there would be no reply./P

;I can think of so many times that I'd prayed to hear those words that he'd told me barely 20 minutes ago , I can also remember crying myself to sleep b/c of the many times I didn't hear them./P

;He had wanted Eternity??? That was what he had been trying to tell me??? I brush away a tear and try to focus on the road. WHY when one of us is ready to start a relationship.,.....for one reason or another, the other isn't?????? If I wasn't engaged.......Well let's not think like that./P

PI love Mic. Speaking of which, I need to call him and ask him to meet me at my place. I need to let him know that he is the one for me, and that I want to go through with this wedding. /P

Mac's Apartment

(Mac's POV)

;I just got done telling Mic that I loved him , and that no one could replace him in my life. And, then we kissed..but I just couldn't get myself into it. In fact, when he had tried to deepen the kiss...I broke it off and told him I was really tired, so Mic left. I just couldn't stop thinking about Harm.....I know its wrong....but I kept thinking about what it would be like if Harm were the one kissing me....Not mic./P

I'm probably just experiencing a completely normal case of Pre-Wedding jitters....That's all. 

JAG HQ

The next Day

(Harm's POV)

I just can't bring myself to march over to her office door, and attempt to talk to her. 

I'm in my office buried in paperwork, and conveniently using this as my excuse. 

;I steal a glance in the direction of her office for what has to be the thousandth time this morning. She has the door closed, and the shades drawn...not a good sign , I conclude.

This is impossible! I stayed up half the night ...thinking over the events of the last few days....about how everything had gone from bad to worse.

;My lack of sleep , was making focusing very difficult. I need some coffee! So, with that thought I set aside my paperwork and proceded to the kitchen..........

Same Time 

(mac's POV) 

PCome on Marine! Focus..you have to get this paperwork done before leaving so you can have your day off tomorrow in preparation for the wedding!!! I scolded myself. /P

PI didn't get a wink of sleep last night....God knows I tried, but nothing seemed to work. /P

PI'm so stressed out...I'm about an inch away from insanity. /P

PI finally give in to the weight of my head and bury it in my hands......what a week! .....My engagement Party....Shopping with Renee (ATLEAST that thought made me smile) The thing with Harm....that will never be fixed...and my upcoming wedding...*sigh* /P

P/P

PI'm not getting any work done.....I need some motivation...Coffee should do the trick, I say as I make my way toward the kitchen./P

P/P

P/P

P/P

P/P

P(A/N: Bout to get interesting, HUH???)/P

P/P

PThe JAG Kitchen/P

P(Mac's POV)/P

PI enter the kitchen to find Harm with his back turned toward the coffee maker.....OH great! the last person I wanted to see. I start to turn around...(to he** with the coffee.) but As is start to so does Harm..and I don't want to look obvious. *darn it*/P

P/P

Psame Time/P

P(Harm's POV)/P

P/P

PI pour myself a steamy cup and turn around to see Mac standing in the doorway..'How Long has she been there???' I wonder./P

PHer eyes are unreadable as she walks toward me...(oh wait...not me..the coffee maker. *sigh*) I move over , giving her plenty of room. /P

P/P

PThe uncomfotable silence lingered like a dark cloud. I watched her and her movements as she filled her mug with coffee..Just seeing her and knowing that she was another man's.....it..I ...I jsut can't explain it. If things could just be like they were before I opened up to her....If she would just speak to me again and let me be her best friend again.....I'd be content..not Happy..but content. I had to make an attempt...this was my chance!/P

P Mac..I.../P

PHarm...she said turning to me and making eye contact, reaching up with one hand to touch my lips..as if to silence me. /P

P/P

P I whisper..but she pretends not to hear me and walks off./P

PA tear rolls down my cheek as I come to the realization....I've lost her./P

P/P

PTHE END for now/P

P/P

P(A:N/ What will happen next???? Can Harm deal with losing her??? Will he try to reach her again??? And more importantly, will Mac listen with her heart and not her head????????/P

P/P

P/P

P/P

P/P

P/P

P/P

P/P/B/FONT/BODY

/HTML


	17. VPB chapter 17

****

VPB chapter 17

Alfredo's Real Italian Restaraunt

(Harm's POV)

I show up at Mac's Rehearsal dinner late....(big surprise there, huh?lol) I allow myself to take in the atmosphere......the elegant tables, the flowers and their aroma, the violin player.....this was definitely a five - star restaraunt.

I look around for the party , spot them at a big round table at the back of the room, and make my way over to them. When I reach the table, I smile sheepishly and say "sorry, I'm late." Before taking the empty chair between Sturgis and Harriet. The Admiral smiles and good-naturedly says "If I had a buck for every time I heard that one...I'd.."

"..I know , I know ..I said smiling....you'd be rich." It was only then that I allowed my eyes to survey those gathered around the table....one person in particular. Her and Brumby were seated almost directly across from Sturgis and I. Man.....did she look amazing! She was wearing a burgundy silk dress with Spaghtti straps and low neck. The dress accentuated her skin tone, as well as giving us an ample view of her......(Is it hot in here or is it just me???) 

I can't help but stare at her....Oh God, I love her. It's not even about her physical appearance, (BUT..if it were , it would be enough!!!!) .....It's her inner beauty. everything about Mac is beautiful.........

'Get ahold of yourself, Rabb.' I say to myself. (not out loud...in my subconscious.lol) 

I watch her and Brumby's interaction...he has his arm around her, carressing her shoulder with his fingers. I don't think his smile could get any bigger. (he makes me sick) My eyes drift to mac....she is pretending to listen to the conversation...but her eyes show that she's a thousand miles away.

'Please be happy, Mac.' I plead to her in my head....'Because I CAN let you go.........just as long as I know that you are happy.'

I steal one more glance at her, and this time our eyes connect. As soon as this happens, I can't hear the loud laughter and the small talk anymore.....as far as I'm concerned,....we are the only two people in the room.

She's fidgeting with her straw wrapper on the table, and just kindof gives me a sad faraway look, before averting her eyes to Brumby to catch the last part of his joke. (Which, BTW I didn't think was THAT funny.)

I've never been so crazy in love with someone before.......The kind of reckless love where nothing else matters but that you are together. Not my career, not my job, nor my foolish pride meant anything to me anymore......when it came down to it....all that was left was her.....and she was all I needed.

From the very first moment we met, I knew that I'd never find another woman like sarah Mackenzie....and still over the years...she has been and has remained to be my dream girl. (Renee had been right on the money....)She's my everything...the biggest part of me.....A strong-willed marine, a great lawyer, My best friend, and my soulmate.....Who or what could be more perfect????

Mac has seen me through times, times... I didn't even think I could get through. 

Our Bond is the strongest there is. After hearing all this....you may be wondering why I ever let her get away.......

Well, I'll tell you why.........I'm an a**. 

I resist the urge to ask Mac for a few minutes alone outside......but, I can't......

...IF she's happy....then I'll be Happy ........for her.

The End for now

****

A/N: What will happen next???..........Will Harm ask for a few minutes alone with Mac?????? Will Harm get through to her????? IS Mac Happy??? And, most importantly..... can Harm be happy for her?????


	18. Video Princess Blues

Video Princess Blues  
Chapter 18  
Author: JAGfreak aka Ashlee  
A/N: It's been a long time since I visited this story and I decided to finish it. I apologize to all the previous reviewers of this story, for making u wait so long. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Alfredo's Real Italian Restaurant (Harm's POV)  
  
what do I do?.do I ask her for some time alone for one last chance to tell her what's on my heart? OR do I muster a smile, be happy for her..and let her go? WELL?!?!?  
  
*sigh* I can't believe it's taken me sooo long to figure out that the day I lose Sarah Mackenzie, is the day that the biggest part of me dies inside.  
  
I try not to lose it and just yell "Get your hands off her Brumby!!!" It makes me sick to watch him, happy as can be with a smile that seems to say "Look at what I've won!" *GAG *  
  
I look at her to find her daydreaming again.she's far away in thought and I can't help but wonder if she's having second thoughts. ('Please God', I pray) But, I doubt that Mac is going to back out now. She seems to love him, but for my own selfish reason of not being able to live without her....I HAVE to talk to her ....this might be my last chance...  
I just have to wait for a time when my asking her for some privacy won't be soo obvious..If I ask now, everyone is bound to know and I would look sooo foolish. I guess the most important question is.....Do I care anymore if other people think that I am if it is where Mac is concerned?!?!  
  
I'm looking at her, trying to meet her gaze to voice with my eyes my silent request. But, she's too engrossed in whatever or whoever she's thinking about....."Mac!' I seilently call to her...'Sarah..give me another chance to say the things that need to be said!' ...my heart is breaking as I realize the finality of the title "Mrs. Brumby" and I suddenly think I'm gonna be sick.  
  
That's it..*frusterated sigh* Forget what this whole table thinks, and this WHOLE restaurant for that matter.I'm in love and..and.I'm about to make a scene and get her attention!!!!  
  
THE END for now  
  
A/N: Will Harm set his pride aside and throw his heart on the line for the woman he loves?!?! Will Mac listen to his words and let them sink in to her heart?!?!? OR, will she decide that it's too late and go through with her wedding and marriage to Brumby?!?!?!?!?! Find out soon! REVIEW!!  
  
-------Luv ya guys! --JAGFreak 


	19. VPB chapter 19

Video Princess Blues  
Chapter 19  
  
Author: JAGfreak  
A/N: I just got done writing chapter 18 , but I decided not to stop when I was finally out of the writer's block pit and on a roll! LOL.  
Chapter 19:  
  
Alfredo's Real Italian Restaurant  
  
(((Harm's POV)  
I don't know how I got this way, but I'm standing up..and now everyone is looking at me. I ignore their curious glances and their eyes which seem to say "Is he insane?" and maybe I am...But all that doesn't matter right now. My eyes connect with hers and I say loudly for all to hear.. "Mac, can I have a minute with you ...alone."  
She looks shocked, like she can't believe I'm doing this. "Harm.can't it wait?" she says..like I don't know that its her rehearsal dinner..but, believe me.I know..*sigh*  
"Actually."I hear my voice say,..It's already waited tooo long.."  
Mac sneaks a glance at Mic who is glaring between us and I swear I can see steam coming out his ears!!! Everyone else is just looking at us like we have grown another head..remind me to check in the mirror later.  
"uhhh...sure Harm..".she looks at the others at the table and says gracefully: "If You'll excuse us."  
I don't wait for her and walk, at a fast pace, towards the door.I'm past the point of sane thinking.  
I walk outside and am welcomed by the night air and the soft breeze..No sign of Mac yet, and I half expect her not to come. ...after what happened at JAG in the breakroom...I sigh and go to sit down on a nearby bench, putting my face in my hands.  
I hear noise from behind me, and the door shutting...I know it must be her. "HARM..WHAT IS GOING ON?!?!?" her words assault me with their sharpness, and I know that she is "slightly" ticked off with me for embarrassing her and dragging her away from her Rehearsal Dinner. (ok..so it is more than "SLIGHTLY" !!! Now are you happy????))  
"I don't know.." I whisper, " I just needed to talk to you.  
"Harm...we've already been through this...can't you just let it be???" She says emotionally, and I know if I turn around.I'll find her crying.  
  
"No.I'm sorry, but I can't." I manage. "not until you answer me this one question....  
I hear her agitated sigh, but decide to ask anyway...  
I take a deep breath :"Will marrying him... make you happy?  
I hear her footsteps coming my way and she comes to sit beside me, turning to face me. Our eyes connect, and I just hope that she doesn't hear my heart beating out of my chest. My breath catches in my throat, as she whispers: "Yeah..I'll be happy.."  
I close my eyes, and let a single tear fall as I realize what she's said, and what I NOW have to do...let her go.  
Alfredo's Real Italian Restaurant  
  
Same Time  
  
(Mac's POV)  
No Mac! Why are you lying to him?...come on, finish your sentence!  
Yeah, ..I'll be happy..but not near as happy as I'd be with you...  
Come on, TELL HIM MAC! What's holding you back??? Oh God, look what you're doing to him!!! He's crying....  
Leave me alone, I know what's best for me..I wish this voice in my head would just shut up. I can make decisions on my own!!!  
It's killing me to see him crying like this...I resist the urge to wipe his tear away..oh what the heck?..I reach up and brush it away gently with my thumb...he keeps his eyes closed , and I know just how he feels..this is how I felt that night in Sydney Harbor....  
TELL HIM MAC, TELL HIM YOU WANT HIM!!! But, No..I can't...I won't and you can't make me!!! Just who am I talking to anyway??  
The End for now  
What will happen???? Will Mac listen to that voice????????? Will She marry Brumby???? WILL HARM LET HER?!?!?!?!? REVIEW!!!!!! 


	20. VPB chapter 20

Video Princess Blues  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Author: JAGfreak  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them.  
Yes, I want to.  
No, it'll never happen!!!  
  
Outside of Alfredo's Real Italian Restaurant (Mac's POV)  
  
I withdraw my hand from his cheek, and clear my throat.  
  
"I better get back in there...don't worry about me Harm, I'm finally getting what I've always wanted. "  
  
I get up and head for the door when I hear his voice.  
  
Same time  
  
(Harm's POV)  
  
she's "getting what she's always wanted?" I don't think before I find myself asking her:  
  
"And.what is that exactly Mac? ...are u referring to Mic or the family that I know you've always wanted? As soon as the words have left my lips ..I realize I shouldn't have said them..too late...  
  
Same time (Mac's POV)  
  
That arrogant SOB! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?!?!? ..right.I realize.He's right..  
  
"I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear that." I say solemnly as I go back inside.  
  
A/N: Review plz!  
  
Oh My Lord.the season finale...*sigh* Is it time for the season premiere YET?!?!?! *is going crazy waiting, as I'm sure you all are * 


	21. VPB chapter 21

Title: Video Princess Blues  
  
Author: JAGfreak  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Harm's Apartment  
  
The Next Day (the day of the wedding)  
  
(Harm's POV)  
  
2 hours and some odd minutes until the wedding. *longing sigh* Mac would know exactly how long...oh give it a rest Harm.it's over.  
  
I've been sitting here trying to decide whether or not to go. On one hand, Mac IS my best friend and I don't know if she could forgive me for missing such an important even in her life. And on the other hand, Mac IS the woman I'm in love with so going just to see myself lose her for good just seems insane..  
  
*groan * I have to do this..I have to go. I get up and head to my closet to get my suit....  
  
St. Francis Catholic church  
  
(Harm's POV)  
  
ok, I'm here..sitting in the back....I spot Tiner, Gunny, and Lt. Singer closer to the front.  
  
Mic's smile couldn't get any bigger.but enough about him...  
  
A few minutes ago, Chloe walked up the aisle, in an adoreable dress throwing rose petals all the way.  
  
Harriet and Bud have just walked in together and took their proper place at the altar.  
  
A few more people come through and I shift uncomfortably in my seat. I can't do this...I need to go, but I have to see her. Even if it will feel like I've died inside..  
  
The Bridal March starts, and my breath catches in my throat...in comes Mac on the Admiral's arm...she looks amazing, but then again.she always does.  
  
I watch her intently as she passes and the pain I feel can't be put into words.  
  
I sit motionless, listening to the proceedings...watching them join hands...uh-oh here we are..the part where people can object to this marriage..  
  
Should I???? I'd love to..I can't though. I look around as silence falls over the church........no one's going to object. My throat is suddenly very dry...my hands are clammy..But No, I 'm not...  
  
The priest continues and I watch her again....she looks happy..is she?  
  
I can't take this anymore..I'm leaving..I can't do this, I tried.but...I'm out of here...  
  
I quietly get up and exit and head to my vette.  
  
I start the engine and emotionally whisper into the silence:  
  
"Goodbye Sarah...." 


	22. VPB Chapter 22

Video Princess Blues  
  
Chapter 22  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I know I'm being evil, but hang in there! Lol.  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Harm's Apartment  
  
(Harm's POV)  
  
I walk into my apartment in a trance, shutting the door quickly behind me and discarding my jacket and keys on the island in the kitchen. I have a throbbing headache, not to mention heartache..  
  
If Mac can never be mine, then happiness can never be either.that's the simple truth..and, I had better get used to it.  
  
I sit down and lean back against the couch, as I allow myself to picture Mac in her wedding dress again.  
  
God, she had looked so beautiful..the word "beautiful" can't even accurately describe how she had looked....but then again, she's always looked that way to me..inside and out. *sigh*  
  
Harm's Apartment 20 minutes later (Harm's POV)  
  
Knock!Knock!Knock! I groan as I wonder who could possibly be at my door. I stumble sleepily to the door and open it .. My jaw drops as my eyes fall upon the breathtaking form in white that is Sarah Mackenzie..  
  
She is holding her veil in her hands and she stares at me intensely..she looks like she's been crying, and I find myself returning her intense gaze.  
  
I finally decide to speak.and stumble over the words:  
  
"Mac..uhh.what..what are u doing here?"  
  
She continues to stare at me and asks quietly: "Can I come in?"  
  
"yeah.of course." I move aside as she walks in and pulls her small train the rest of the way through the door.  
  
"have a seat".I tell her as I motion towards the couch.  
  
"No thanks." she continues to stare at me and I'm getting uncomfortable.  
  
"where's Brumby?" I ask gently.  
  
"Don't know." She says firmly.  
  
"Mac, what happ".I don't get to finish, because she cuts me off:  
  
"Harm.don't talk." she whispers as she steps closer leans up and assaults my lips, backing me up against the wall and passionately kissing me.  
  
I draw her closer, and kiss her back with the same intensity. I manage to huskily get out in between kisses.. . "Mac..I'm.in...love. with..you..."  
  
She breaks away, and stares into my eyes..her lips still a mere inch from mine. "I'm in love with you too Harm..she manages, out of breath.  
  
"Mac.I."  
  
I awake with a jolt, in a cold sweat..my heart is beating wildly out of my chest, IT WAS JUST A DREAM....I realize, with a heartwrenching sob. Just a dream......I bury my head in my hands and allow the tears to come. 


	23. VPB Chapter 23

Title: Video Princess Blues  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Author: JAGFreak aka Ashlee  
  
A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! No, Bobbie Ewing in the shower.sorry to dissapoint. Lol.  
  
A/N2: There was some confusion over the last chapter that I wanted to clear up. The wedding (the evil part..lol) wasn't a dream, but Mac showing up in her wedding dress and passionately assaulting him was. Harm fell asleep on the couch after coming back from the wedding. Shew! Ok, now that THAT'S taken care of.On to the story!!!  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Harm's Apartment  
  
(Harm's POV)  
  
I'm numb. Numb to everything around me.what is there left to live for? The one person you were meant to be with.. The one person that completed you in a way no one else could even come close to...Without them, what is there???  
  
I'm tired, too tired to think.I stand up and walk lifelessly to the bedroom. I collapse onto the bed and fall asleep while still fully dressed in my suit.  
  
Harm's Apartment  
  
(Harm's POV)  
  
I wake to the sound of my phone ringing and incoherently reach for it.  
  
"Hello?" I gruffly answer.  
  
"Harm.is that you?"  
  
It's Sturgis.  
  
"Of course it's me.." I say, a little too harshly into the phone.  
  
"Where'd you go, buddy? One minute you were at the wedding, and the next you had just disappeared!"  
  
"yeah..well, I wasn't feeling too well." I say dully.  
  
"Anyhow, you missed the show!" Sturgis says, softly chuckling.  
  
I can't believe how casual he's being with this.  
  
"Sturgis..I don't want to talk about Mac, the marriage, or ANYTHING having to do with it OR HER...OK?!?!" I shout into the phone.  
  
"Whoa..slow down Harm." Sturgis says in an even voice.  
  
"Sturgis.I'm sorry" I say gently. "I just don't want to hear about her going off with Mic and living happily ever after as Mrs. Brumby...ok?"  
  
"Well, Harm.if you would just listen, that's what I was trying to tell you..Mac didn't get married Harm."  
  
"What?!?!" I say, clearly confused.  
  
"She objected to her own wedding.explained to him why they wouldn't work, kissed him goodbye.apologized to everyone, hiked up her dress and ran out as fast as her legs could carry her, it was the damnedest thing I ever saw." he chuckles softly, and I feel my head start to spin. 


	24. VPB Chapter 24 THE FINAL ONE!

Title: VPB  
  
Author: JAGfreak  
  
Disclaimer: JAG's not mine which was quite evident after the JAG season opener.  
  
Chapter 24  
  
WHAT?!? She...She...didn't get married?!?..My mind is spinning out of control as I try to digest it. I drop the phone to the ground, momentarily forgetting Sturgis waiting on the other end, put on my shoes , grab my keys and head out the door.  
  
'I have to get to her..if just to be there for her.'  
  
I run down the stairs in a daze, taking them two at a time.  
  
I go out the door and out to my car.when I notice for the first time that Mac's car is parked next to mine. I don't see Mac at first but then I realize her head is buried in the steering wheel. I hope she's okay..I don't care about anything right now....I just wanna make it better for her.somehow. I'm so in love with her...atleast I haven't completely lost her...there's still hope in our future.  
  
I walk over to her door and open it, startling her at first. She jumps and lifts her tear stained face up to look at me.  
  
"Hey" she says in a choked whisper.pain evident all over her face.  
  
"Hey" I reply, eyeing her with a concerned gaze.  
  
"Harm..I didn't." she starts but I interrupt her.  
  
"yeah..I know." I whisper.  
  
She lets the tears fall and her shoulders start to shake..I come closer and pull her into my arms.  
  
"It's ok Sarah..it'll be ok." I say in a soothing voice as she continues to cry.  
  
Her cries are finally reduced to sniffles , and she gently eases out of my arms.  
  
She stares into my eyes and my eyes stare into hers, almost as if we were reading eachother's souls that way...and perhaps we were.  
  
She finally whispers: " Harm..I was lying earlier..I .I love you." Another tear escapes down her cheek. I reach my thumb up to gently brush it away.  
  
I stare longingly at her and get lost in her gaze once more. She looks down, suddenly unsure of what I will say, and says nervously.."Harm..uh..say..say something."  
  
I'm done talking...it's highly overrated..I lean in and capture her lips with mine.  
  
She is shocked at first, but being the marine that she is, has her counter attack ready in seconds. I pull her closer and she deepens the kiss. When lack of oxygen separates us for a brief moment, I tell her in a ragged breath with a small smile on my lips: "I'm in love with you.never leave me again."  
  
She smiles coyly at the comment and replies; "I'll do my best, flyboy."  
  
THE END.. 


End file.
